This invention relates to a novel thermocouple and thermopile construction employing conductors.
Conventionally, thermocouples are formed of two wires or rods of different materials joined at respective junctions, with one of the junctions being a hot region, while the other is a cold region.
In accordance with well known principles, a thermoelectric voltage is formed between the junctions, and one of the materials is broken to form a set of terminals so that current can flow between the junctions and through the materials.
Thermocouples formed of conductor elements have been employed as temperature sensing elements in many types of environments, especially with cookware. One of the important aspects of these thermocouples is the effect of sensing of the temperature level, and such elements have been constructed with the junction between the conductors being as small as possible, in order to enable the junction to be in close proximity to the source of heat.
With the advent of the need to discover alternate sources of energy, solar energy has been considered a prime resource. Thermocouples and thermopiles have been presented, with the above-cited patents being illustrative, and these are generally formed of semiconductor elements in various environments for utilizing the heat generated by the sun to form thermopiles which serve as a souce of electrical current and voltage. Semiconductor materials have inherent disadvantages, especially relating to cost and resistance levels, so that the voltage generated in the elements often does not enable large currents to be developed. In other aspects, semiconductor materials are formed of precious metals, which are becoming increasingly difficult to obtain and increasingly expensive.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved thermocouple formed of conventional conductor elements which are suitable for the gereration of electrical energy from the sun.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a large junction area thermocouple formed of inexpensive elements, relatively easily obtainable and suitable for easy application in many underdeveloped parts of the world.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a thermocouple which is easy to manufacture, sturdy in use, and easy to assemble.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a thermocouple and thermoelectric generator formed of thermoelectric elements which have advantageous physical construction to enhance the generation of electricity and minimize the loss of heat or power.
Other objects and advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.